rescuebots meet the naughty
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: okay so steve blum gave me this idea when i met him at neko con. i gave him a drawling where half the page was heat wave and the other was starscream. so the story is starscream meets the rescue bots but mostly heat wave.
1. Chapter 1

**this story is tribute to steve blum he rocks. he is the voice behind both of the characters. i drew him a pic and he liked it so much how i put the charters together so i thought i should do a fanfic about it enjoy. **

Chapter 1 crash land in griffon rock

It was an ordinary day in griffon rock. the team was on patrol. Cody was manning the command center. he gave out a big yawn when the emergency line rang. Cody picked it up in hope for some action but his face quickly turned to disappointment. "yes Mrs. Neterlander i will alert the team," Cody sighed and pressed a button on the dash bored. heat wave face appeared on the screen.

"Cody what is it."

"Mrs. Neterlander cat is in the tree."

"aging are you kidding me cant you get one of the other bots to do it."

"you and kade are the closest now get going. you know how she get if we dong get their quick."

"fine," the fire truck grumbled. he and kade quickly got on root for Mrs. Neterlander's house. the short tempered old lady was waiting. her face filled with disproving anger. "about time you got here," she nagged. kade stepped out and gave the best fake smile he could. "heat wave transform and get Mr. petty paws out of the tree." heat wave growled and transformed. he held out his servos for the cat to jump into. the cat just stared at him. "get in my servos you fur ball," he growled in a low tone. the stubborn cat finally jumped down and was returned to his antsy owner. "that took you long enough," she spat out and walked inside her house. "ungrateful hag," kade said as he enter into heat wave's cab.

"well least it was something to do right," the kade scoffed.

"sure mabey on earth on cybertron there was never a dull moment."

"why is that?"

"where are in a civil war."

"are?"

"yes optimus says that their are cons."

"what are cons."

"right i don't think we ever told you. are planet is basically destroyed from war. the cause was that stupid megtron and his thirst of powers. he formed the decpticons we call them cons for short."

"so if there here why aren't you fighting them with optimus."

"ask optimus he is the one who gave us this mission," sighed the metal titan. then the sound of a screaming jet whirled by. "what jets aren't usual here we need to follow it." kade gasped as he followed the jet with his eyes. "it looked like it crashed in the forest i will alert chief burns," heat wave replied. a voice came over the come-link, "i already know and am on rout," said chief burns. "lets kick this into overdrive then and make sure a fire doesn't ignite." the bot and his partner rapidly race to the scene.

they arrived and heat waved sniffed the air. he blocked kade from walking closer. "kade stay back this might be to dangerous," he said in a low tone that was almost a whisper. "why," came a whispered reply from kade. "i smell spilled energon this is a cybertyon we are dealing with." heat wave looked over his shoulder plating towered the crash site. "how do you know its not an autobot?" heat wave growled and gave kade an annoyed look. "because usually autobots don't fly but decpticons usually do." kades face shrunk back in fear. "stay behind me," heat wave ordered. he slowly approached with weapons drawn. when they arrived heat wave froze.

"frag that's not just any con that's starscream."

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it. again this is steve blum inspired so if you like it thank him. tell me if i should post more or not. thanks again see you all next chapter. also i know the grammar is awful not. i really am trying. when i looked over it i thought it look fine but i guess not sorry. if one of you wanna be a proof read for me and help then pm me thanks. (goes off and grubles to self about how awfule spelling and grammar is.)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: face to face

There heat wave was standing inches away from a real decpticon. this was his chance to prove he was good enough to be fighting with optimus, but he was up against start scream. from what he knew star scream was one of the most deceitful, conniving, and dangerous con to fight. though this was the first time he had actually seen him this close and his heels where throwing him off a bit.

star scream turned to face what had been standing be hind him (which was heat wave and kade). "not another autobot," he groaned. he looked down and saw the smaller human behind his new assailant. "oh and you have one of those little human pets with you," star scream smiled, heat wave reacted to his comment. "pet," kade grumbled. heat waved gave a small grin at his "partner" anger. this made star scream raise an eye brow ridge, "do you two not like each other. that's odd most autobots are very protective over their humans. if you ask me its sick."

"SHUT IT CON," heat wave barked, trying to hide his excitement of how close he was to scraping the second in command of the decpticons.

"oh cool your exhaust port um whats is your name."

"heat wave the leader of the rescue bots and not afraid to kick your aft."

"oh bit feisty are we. wait a rescue bot i thought they had they all where put out of commission."

" well we are active and very able to kick your can."

"now their is no need to be so hast. i am not a despticon anymore i am just a poor defenseless mech now."

"defenseless tell that to the millions of Innocent energon you spilled."

"i see your the type to hold a grudge."

"watch it con."

"i am not a con any more. i tried to join your side."

"really why on cybertron would you do that you are second in commend."

"X second in commend. stupid femm arachnid, and megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood. why am i doing this agine."

"aging?"

"yes i said this before to optimus, bumble bee, arcee, and bulked."

"then what happen."

"well i ended getting stuff into optimus's trailer and they went after arachnid. then i accidentally let it slip that i was the one who off lined cliff jumper and then arcee tried to off line me."

"arcee, she sounds like one tough femm."

"THAT WAS NOT THE POINT," star scream yelled. heat wave nearly laughed at the former cons face. he looked so desperate it was all most sad. then heat wave finely noticed the cuts and scraps all over star scream. just then the rest of the team showed up. "theirs more of then one of you," star scream groaned. "where ever they are needed rescue bots will be there," chase commented. star scream rolled his optics, "yes, yes that stupid line that has been around before i was even sparked." "chase do you happen to have a pair of stasis cuffs and wing clips on you," heat waved smiled. "oh no not aging," the transforming jet whimpered. "well chase doesn't but I do. i keep them just in case you know i worried," chirped blades. he proceed to cuff star scream and neutralized the former con.

"wait we are taking him back to are house around Cody," chief said concerned.

"don't worry he will be perfectly safe. star scream is compactly captured and no way able to conflict harm," heat waved boasted. though all he was really thinking, "wait till optimus see who i have in our custody," hoping to impress the prime and his one and only hero.

**A/N: so hope you like this chapter. if there felling a bot oc tell me i am trying to get it as closest to the character as possible. i hope you enjoyed it and my spelling and grammar is better then last chapter. thanks for reading and i love ideas have one ill try to use it if i can. :) btw i think i will do this each chapter so expect it. THIS IS A TRIBUTE TO STEVE BLUM, WHO I LOVE, AND HE IS AMAZING. yes i know I'm a total fan girl.**


End file.
